


Reasons of the Heart

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode: s04e16 Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The heart has its reasons of which reason knows nothing</em>.  – <span class="small">Blaise Pascal</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing/expanded scene from the Season 4 episode "Divergence". It is Jonathan's voice. He and Malcolm have an established relationship.

 

I came to my quarters to be alone with my thoughts for a few minutes. Not quite alone. Porthos joins me on the bed, resting a paw on my leg. Silent comfort. 

My Chief Medical Officer has been kidnapped by Klingons… another Klingon sabotaged crucial systems on _Enterprise_ … and my Tactical Officer – my partner – is confined to the Brig for possible complicity. 

I don’t know what to think. Some logical voice in my head is trying to tell me one thing, and my heart is in vehement disagreement. I know this man. Malcolm and I have been together for almost two years; he’s been on _Enterprise_ since we launched. We’ve been through the hell of the Delphic Expanse together – despite the amoral creature I became, he stood by me, even when he completely disagreed with my decisions. 

There’s someone named Harris who has been in secret contact with Malcolm over the past few days. I need to know who the hell he is and what kind of hold he can possibly have… something strong enough to force Malcolm to lie to me. To lie to me with tears in his eyes. 

The monitor chimes. Harris. 

It’s time for some answers.

 


End file.
